Frozen The Deep Freeze
by TheDrock900
Summary: 3 years ago, the kingdom of Arendelle had suffered from an eternal blizzard caused by the fear of the snow queen Elsa. With the help of her friends and family, she saved her kingdom and ruled over it peacefully. But one day, the forest north of Arendelle had begun to freeze by an unknown man from an unknown location. Who is this person, and is he the same as Elsa?
1. Chapter 1

After the tragic event that has happened to the peaceful kingdom of Arendelle 3 years ago, the snow queen Elsa has continued her duty as queen and kept her kingdom in check and maintained peace. She spends her free time with her sister Anna, and sometimes go to her newly constructed training field where she practices using her divine ice powers for combat and for defense if a problem ever faces Arendelle in the future.

While out training with her little snowman friend with a happy nature Olaf, Elsa's sister Anna rushes towards them nearly out of breath with a very happy expression on her face. "Anna, you looked like you saw a ghost that has been chasing you for hours," Elsa said. "What happened?" After catching her breath, Anna shouted, "KRISTOFF HAS PROPOSED TO ME!" She showed Elsa and Olaf the beautiful diamond ring that was resting on her ring finger. "Anna that is amazing," Elsa replied with happiness. Olaf was jumping for joy and dancing around of this moment. "That is so cute Anna," he said. "What is a propose?" he wondered. "Its when a person asks for a person's hand in marrage Olaf," Elsa explained.

After spending the rest of the day with her sister and coming up with some plans for the wedding, Anna returned to her room with excitement and joy that she will be with Kristoff forever. "I can't wait for the day me and my loved one will be together forever," she said to herself while she was staring out of her window, which happened to face the mountains. "I wonder how Kristoff is doing after he proposed to me?" But before she could leave to find out, she noticed that something is happening to the forest under the mountains. "Whats going on with the trees?" she wondered. "They are becoming frozen. Is Elsa doing this? No it can't be."

Anna began to dash her way to Elsa's quarters to bring her the news of what she saw. Upon entering her chambers, Anna noticed that her sister was fully aware of the frozen forest. She saw the forest becoming frozen as well. "Elsa, are you seeing this?" Anna asked. "Not only am I seeing this," Elsa began. "I can't believe this either. This isn't me doing this. There's bound to be someone or something else doing this. Come on, we need to investigate." She later informed the guards that the forest is becoming frozen with an unknown purpose. She informed them that she will investigate this, but she may need backup. So, her best guards were sent to protect Elsa and Anna at all cost.

Meanwhile in the mountains, a man was moving towards the kingdom, with ice freezing the trees behind him. He was wearing a cloak that covered his body and hid his face in the shadow under the hood. He stood at about 6ft. 2 inches with his fist clenched. Ice has been flowing out of his fists with a serious nature. He has been coming down the mountain by using his powers to make his pathway an ice trail. Upon reaching the main entrance to the kingdom, he whispered, "I finally found it, the kingdom of Arendelle."


	2. Chapter 2

The mysterious man arrived at the kingdom bridge. He decided to lift his hood up and decided to get a good look at Arendelle. His face was pale white with bright cyan eyes. "This place is so beautiful." he said. "I should keep my powers restrained and in control until i need it." He took a deep breath and calmed his seriousness. "I should also find a place to stay where I can rest and train to control my anger." he said. "If my anger gets to high, this kingdom will suffer the same disaster like before.

"HEY YOU, HALT" someone shouted behind him. A royal guard was walking towards him. Shocked so much, he jumped and a bit of his powers were expelled. The ice surrounded his body, making an ice barrier. "Don't do that again please." he said. "I can get scared easily." "Our apologies sir" the guard said to him. "Did you cause that forest to freeze?" he asked pointing to the forest made of ice behind the man. "Yes I did sir." he answered. "Easy to get rid of if you need me to." "Please do." the guard demanded. "It's causing too much attention to many people, especially our queen."

So the man turned to face the frozen forest and raised his right arm like he was lifting a giant rock in his hand. The ice was rising to the sky and later formed a giant snowflake. Upon snapping his finger, the snowflake exploded in the sky and small snowflakes fell to the ground. As he turned to face the guard, he asked, "Will that work?" The guard accepted the clean up he did to the forest. "Our queen will be informed of this sir." the guard said. "Before I do so, what is your name?"The man replied, "My name is...Kai."

"Very well Kai, your actions will reach our queen soon." the guard explained. "Before you go, do you know of a place where I can stay at?" Kai asked the guard. "I don't think so" the guard answered. "That's okay, I'll just make one myself outside the Arendelle." Kai replied. "My ice powers have created plenty of houses and shelters for me in the past."

Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa were heading towards the forest that was frozen with guards and servants behind them. That same guard that spoke with Kai was heading towards them with news of what caused the frozen forest. "My queen and princess, I bring news of what caused the frozen forest." he began. "It was a person named Kai. He, too has ice powers like yours." Elsa, shocked at this news, demanded to know where Kai went. "Kai said he would be creating an ice house outside the kingdom." The guard said. "He said he would create it outside the entrance of the kingdom. I can take you there is you wish." "Take us there immediately." Elsa demanded.

Outside of the Kingdom, Kai had just finished perfecting his new ice home, as well as creating a giant field for him to practice using his ice powers for combat, and try to control his anger while training. "It may not be the best I've created" Kai began. "but it will have to do for the time being. I hope that the people here will treat me much better then from where I came from. Hans will be ashamed that him banishing me will be his biggest mistake ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa, Anna, Olaf and the guards were now being escorted to the place where Kai is now living at. Once they have reached the bridge, they saw a giant house made of ice and snow right outside the kingdom as the guard explained. They spotted Kai practicing his combat skills with a ice clone of himself to strengthen his skills. Kai had noticed that he had company heading for his place

"Ahh, it's you again." Kai said to the guard he met earlier. "To what do I owe for this moment?" "Kai, her royal majesty, the queen Elsa and princess Anna are here to meet you." the guard announced. Shocked at this and noticing that he was so unprepared for this, he looked over at the queen and princess. "Hello." he began. "Welcome to my humble ice-made home. Forgive the mess in the field, been working on my combat skills." "Think nothing of it" Elsa replied. "I have heard of what has happened to the forest earlier today. You were the one that did that right?" "That is correct" Kai answered. "You probably have a lot of questions about my ice powers and myself, but I don't think that this is the place to explain. Why don't you all come on in?" "Actually, we want to know about your past at the castle." Elsa said, insisting on this request. "Very well, we can talk along the way, if you wish." Kai said.

Along the way, Kai started to explain most of his past with his powers. "My powers were with me the day I was born." Kai began. "Though I don't remember everything I done when I was a boy, I do know some important ones." "Before you continue" Anna spoke out. "Where did you come from?" "Where I came from is the reason I am here in Arendelle." Kai answered. "What dose that mean?" Olaf asked, holding his head up to ask him face to face. "I will tell you this much my little snowman friend." Kai said. "My origin lie far from this place. I once lived there peacefully, until the king there began to grow angered with my powers. He ordered his men to warn me if I misuse my powers at the kingdom once again, I will be banished from the kingdom forever."

They had finally arrived at the gates to the castle and the guards resumed their original duties around the castle. The servants informed them that dinner is prepared. Upon reaching the dining hall, Elsa told Kai to continue the story. "As I said a bit ago," Kai began. "I would be banished from the kingdom if I used my powers once again. It didn't last long though. Before I got the message, I have used my powers to help save the people in the kingdom from dangers. From thieves, to fires you name it. One day, the local blacksmiths workshop caught fire due to the heat and thick air. He begged for my help and would be in my debt for my help. I did help put it out, but later that day due to an eye-witness of one of the guard, the prince there banished me for disobeying the kings orders." "What a minute." Anna yelled. "Why did they banished you from the land if you were saving lives?" "They say that I have been doing their work to help others and with me doing them with my powers, they think that they were useless."

As much as they couldn't believe those words Kai had said, they did feel great pity for him. But as they had begun to eat, Elsa asked him, "What kind of ice powers do you have?" "Very likely the same as yours." Kai answered. "What made you come here in the first place?" Anna asked. "I tracked down this place from the horrible blizzard that had happened here 3 years ago." Kai said. "The night of the coronation!" Elsa said in shock. "That's right Elsa." Kai replied. "But that's not all. I came here to stop the one that banished me from the kingdom and for taking over this kingdom as well."

And with those words, everyone in the dining room froze from surprise. They all know where he had come from. "YOU CAME FROM THE SOUTHERN ISLANDS?!" Both Anna and Elsa screamed. "Yes." Kai said looking outside of the window. "The one named Hans was the one that banished me forever. He thought that with me gone, he would get the chance he needed to become the next king."

Meanwhile back at the Southern Islands, a clan of trolls that has been living near the kingdom where Hans lived at. They were visited by Hans himself. "I wish to see your elder." He demanded. The elder troll came forth with a serious expression on his old face. "Welcome Prince Hans." The old troll spoke. "I know why you have come here to see me. You wish to have the powers to take over Arendelle for yourself." "Yes, that's right." Hans said. "You must know that if you wish to obtain of what you need, there will be a cost." The elder troll said to the prince. "I don't care, as long as I get what I need, nothing else matters." Hans said. "Now give me the power I need to make Arendelle mine."

Upon this demand, the elder troll began to move his hand around. Suddenly, flames began to form around Hans. The flames began to lick his body and becoming infused with his body. "There, the power is yours." The elder spoke. "You must use them carefully, too much of your anger and lust for power will be your undoing." Hans bid his farewell to them, and as he clenched his fists, flames began to form around them. Once the troll colony was out of site, he whispered, "Now, lets see how well Arendelle burns."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the castle in Arendelle, Kai had just finished explaining to Elsa, Anna and Olaf of what his past was like. "Kai, I know exactly of what that's like." Elsa said with a sad expression on her face. "Our lives are more similar then I imagined." Kai turned towards Elsa with a depressed look on his face. "You can say that again my friend." He said. "Nearly everybody never refereed to me as a human, but a monster. And keep in mind, a major chunk of those people were from the southern isles. That's why I've lived through most of my life through loneliness and depression"

As they began to finish up dinner, the door opened and Kristoff returned with snow covering his face. "Honey I'm home." He called out to Anna. "Hey Kristoff." Anna said as she got up and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him with a kiss afterwards. "My goodness sweetie, your colder then usual. More work up in the mountains again?" "Actually, coming down the mountain was much colder then usual." He explained. "As I was coming down the mountain, I saw the forest frozen, not to mention that it was much closer to warmer grounds."

As Kristoff cleaned up from his work, he joined the rest for dinner. "Hey Elsa, who is this person?" He asked as he was looking at Kai. "This is Kai." Elsa answered. "He was the one that caused the forest to freeze up." "WAIT WHAT?!" Kristoff yelled. "HE HAS ICE POWERS AS WELL?!" "That's right." Kai said as he covered his ears while Kristoff was yelling. "It's true Kristoff." Olaf said as he was lifting his head to him. "You should see him in action with his powers. It is amazing." "What kind of powers do you have?" Kristoff asked Kai. "My powers are exactly the same as Elsa's." he said. "Except a few minor differences. While her powers are dispelled without warning from fear, mine is done through anger."

With dinner finished, everyone decided to relax out in the garden outside the castle. During their time outside looking at the flowers and butterflies, Elsa asked Kai, "Hey Kai, is it possible that you and I talk privately?" Kai accepted her question, and they walked towards a bridge that goes over a small pond underneath. "So what is it you want to talk about?" Kai asked "I hope you can excuse me asking but," Elsa began to say but she stopped herself from going any further of what she was going to ask. "What's wrong Elsa?" Kai asked wondering why she didn't finish her question. "I just don't know how to ask this question." She said. "Okay, let's try this again." She then turned towards him and she finally asked,"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

As she asked it, Kai nearly lost his balanced on the bridge with that question. "Wow" Kai said in shock. "This was something I didn't expect. I do believe in love at first sight, but don't you think that you were kind of rushing towards a relationship?" He asked. "Forgive me for asking this but, didn't you parents ever told you about strangers?" With that, a flashback happened inside Elsa's mind. It showed the time of the night of the coronation when Anna and Hans were in the same situation as of right now. It showed herself revealing her powers to the rest of the kingdom. It caused her to be feared of what Kai would say afterwards. "Elsa, are you still in there?" Kai asked. Elsa finally came to her senses and she spoke, "I know I just met you today and know all about your past and all but, I just wanted to be with someone who is like me." Elsa said to him with a sad expression on her face. "Someone who has a same history as mine and with divine ice powers." There was a silence for a short time between them, and finally Kai said to her. "Lets head back to the castle, it's getting late."

Kai and Elsa began to walk back towards the castle after being gone for a while. "How about this." Kai began as he and Elsa were heading towards her quarters. "I will think about your request of us being in a relationship. But until then, how about we just stay as friends for now?" Elsa agreed to this and as they arrived to her room, she invited him in. "Kai, I also have a little proposition for you." she said. "How about you live here in the castle and work as an ice warrior, and as my personal guardian." "Interesting that you asked that." Kai said as he sat on her bed. "Because I was about to ask you the same question."

And with that, Kai had began to live in the castle as a guardian of Elsa. And for 2 weeks of doing that very thing and working on his combat skills on his own time, he approached Elsa with an answer to her question that day in the garden. "Elsa, after doing some thinking and hard work of listening to what my heart tells me, I have to ask." he began. "Elsa, you want to be in a relationship with me?" Elsa walked towards him and put her arms around him and said, "Of course I will." After she said that, she shared her first kiss with Kai, and Kai did the same for her. "OH MY GOODNESS!" someone shouted from from the open doors. They broke apart and looked towards where the shouting came from. Anna and Olaf saw the two of them kissing. "Elsa, you are now in a relationship with him? That is so adorable and very predictable." "HOORAY FOR THE TWO OF YOU" Olaf said dancing around. They all had a chuckle of Olaf dancing around with this moment. After that, they all went to bed for the night. Kai and Elsa shared one last kiss for the night. "Good night my dear snow queen." Kai said to Elsa. "Good night my ice prince."" she said.

The news of Elsa and Kai being together spread throughout the kingdom the next morning. But they were not the only ones who got the news. The news spread to the southern isles. "WHAT!? KAI IS STILL ALIVE?!" Hans shouted to the messenger who presented the news to him. "It gets worse your majesty." he began. "He is living in Arendelle with Queen Elsa sir, and they are in love with each other." With that, Hans began to get so raged up that flames appeared around his body and realizing that his plans to conquer Arendelle and take it for his own may become ruined because of this, he shot out flames at a statue nearby, which melted in front of his eyes. "Kai will be terminated for good this time." Hans said in rage. "Get the ships ready, we are leaving for Arendelle tomorrow morning." He said to his guards. "This time, he will burn with the rest of Arendelle."


	5. Chapter 5

As Kai set out to continue his training to control his anger and honing his skills in battle with his powers, many of the townsfolk congratulated him for his winning of the snow queens heart. He was stopped by a small girl and asked him when the wedding will be. "My young friend." Kai said to the girl. "We just started being a relationship. I don't know for sure if there will be one anytime soon." He went to his original training site where he summoned an ice clone of himself to begin his training. During his break, he looked back at the castle and thought out loud. "What if me and Elsa really did get married? Would it even work out, or will it bring back another eternal blizzard?"

After his training, Kai returned to his room at the castle. As he entered, a servant was waiting for him, with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. They had a scared expression on their faces. "What's wrong you guys?" Kai asked. No one replied immediately. "Someone please answer me." "Kai" the servant spoke. "A message came in from the Southern Isles, and it mentions you and something very serious." "Let me see it." Kai demanded. "He handed Kai the scroll with the message on it. Kai read out loud. "'Greetings old friends. I have been recently told that a dangerous monster named Kai is now living in the kingdom. And worst of it all, he is in love with the queen herself. I demand that you terminate him at once, and I would be glad to take whats left on him. I will be there to collect him by the end of the week. You have 3 days to do so, or there will be severe consequences. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.'"

Once he had finished, everyone was now staring at him with fright. Elsa was in tears of hearing this again. Due to her sadness, ice began to form everywhere in the room. "This is terrible." Elsa cried. "Hans is coming for you. He really has refereed to you as a monster. We just got together and I refuse to loose you." Kai went up to her and took her hands into his own an said, "Elsa, I need you to look at me for a minute." She tilt her head up and stare at his eyes. "I had a feeling that Hans would eventually finish what he started years ago. This is why I have been training all these times, to prepare to defend myself against him."

As Elsa finally calmed down a little, she insisted that he is protected by her best guards. "I'm not taking any chances with this." She said. "I don't see you as a monster, but a friendly, innocent flower." "Elsa's right Kai." Anna said as she grabbed his shoulder. "She really dose want you to stay with her forever." Kai walked towards his window and stare outside to watch as the sunset's rays shined on the mountains. "Alright, I'll take the guards then." Kai said to Elsa as he continue to look towards the mountains. "That little backstabber, why dose he still have hatred towards me? I have done nothing wrong. What have I ever done to him?" He clenched his fists and anger flowed through him. His ice powers began to form everywhere as well. It took a few minutes for Elsa to calm and comfort him. As he regained control of his anger, he said, "Kristoff, didn't you say you lived with a clan of trolls?" Kai asked as he turned towards the others. "Yeah, why?" He asked. "I might need their help." Kai answered. "I will discuss the plans tomorrow, but now let us turn in for the night."

As everyone said their good nights, Elsa stayed behind to be with Kai for a while longer. "Kai, I don't know what you plan on doing till then, but please note that I will be by your side no matter what." She said to him pulling herself into a hug. "Don't worry my little snowflake." He said to her. "Everything will be back to normal once I deal with Hans." Kai began to sit on his bed to think, but as he did Elsa drew herself close to him and sat on his lap, and put her arms around him again. "Don't be scared Elsa." Kai whispered to her. "I'll try" She whispered back. "I want to help you." "I assure you Elsa," Kai said. "Everyone plays a roll in this plan I have. If all goes well, then you and I will be together forever." "How can you be so sure?" She asked. "I know Hans better then anyone here." Kai answered. "He seeks for power, but there is one major weakness that he has. He is stubborn and reckless. That being said he is quite dimwitted, but I don't know how much he changed though over the years."

Elsa told him everything she knew about Hans during her coronation and afterwards before he was sent back behind bars. "Then this may give us an advantage." Kai said. "But there is one thing that might stop us though, but I will explain in the morning. Are you okay with that?" "Yes, I'm okay with that." Elsa answered. Elsa had decided to head back to her room. She gave Kai a kiss good night and hired her best guards to guard his room. As Kai went to sleep, he began to have a horrifying nightmare. "ELSA, ANNA, KRISTOFF, OLAF!" he screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?" As he turned around, he saw that the entire kingdom was engulfed by flames. A person was walking towards him with his fists clenched and flames surrounded them. "There you are monster." The person yelled to him. "It's time for you to burn." "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO EVERYONE?" Kai yelled out. "They are gone, thanks to you." As the person gotten closer, Kai can now see his face. "No," he began. "Not you. No, NO, NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kai bolted right up from his nightmare with a loud gasp. He was sweating all over his body and his heart felt like it was gonna burst. His door burst open and Elsa and Anna ran towards him in their night gowns. "Kai are you okay?" Elsa cried out. "You have been shouting for a minute now." Kai reached out and pulled the sheets of of him and grabbed a shirt close by. "I need to cool off here." He said heavily. He used his powers to form ice around him to cool down from the heat on his body. "That nightmare I had." He began to tell Elsa and Anna. "It seemed too real. That's it, no more training before bedtime for me." As he walked towards his window to pull the shades, he spoke, "Looks peaceful enough, yet I still sense disaster is gonna spill out. I may have been thrown out of my home some time ago, but now the past is coming back to haunt me." "Come on Kai," Anna said. "Let's get back to bed. We will deal with this later."

Everyone went back to sleep after seeing if Kai was okay. By the next morning, Kai awoken with a serious look on his face. "Hans, I don't know why your coming back here just to kill me." He said to himself. "But I assure you, your lust for power and your hatred towards me is completely blinding you to the truth." Kai found everyone in the dining room having breakfast. "You alright from last night Kai?" Kristoff asked. "Anna told me what happened." Kai pulled up a chair and said, "Yeah, I'm okay." "What was it about?" Elsa asked. Kai began to explain everything that he had saw in his dream. When he mentioned Hans with fire powers that burned the entire kingdom, everyone began to get really nervous. "Hans, with fire powers?" Anna asked. "I don't see it. How and why would he need that power." "I don't know for sure." Kai said. "And this is when I need to ask you Kristoff." He said as he turned and faced him. "Can you go to your troll family and ask them if there are any troll clans living in the Southern Isles?" "I already know the answer." Kristoff said. "There is a gigantic clan living there. Both clans are friends, and the elders have been friends for a long time. They trust each other very well."

Kai began to feel more calmed then ever now. "AWESOME" Kai yelled. "I now need you to, when you get the chance, head back towards the clan here. I am about to head out there tonight and ask for a favor. You and Anna are needed for this, but in order for this plan to stop Hans from taking over Arendelle and killing me, I need the help from each and every one of you." Everyone agreed to help out in anyway they can. Olaf gotten Kai's attention and asked, "What exactly is going to happen to Kristoff and Anna? They have a wedding coming up in a few weeks." "That I can assure you," Kai began. "The wedding will still be one. As for you 2." He said turning towards Kristoff and Anna. "I think it's time you both joined the ice sorcery club."


	6. Chapter 6

After Kai mentions to Anna and Kristoff that they are going to have ice powers like him and Elsa, they both were in a state of shock. "Wait, what!?" Anna yelled. "How are we gonna have ice powers? The only way is to be born with them." "Not entirely." Elsa said. "On the night when I accidentally hit you with my powers when we were kids, the elder troll asked if my powers were born or cursed." Kristoff was getting very confused by what's going on here. "I'm lost here." He said. "I know that grand pappy can remove the powers from people that were struck by them, but I don't know about doing it in reverse." "That's why I need you to head to your clan and ask him if it's possible whenever you can today." Kai said. "We have till tomorrow until he arrives."

Kai went out to his training spot. This time, he decided to have Elsa to join him. She really wanted to be sure that her love would be safe and will not surrender to Hans. "So, what exactly do you do for your training?" Elsa asked. "I summon an ice clone of myself to perfect my powers in combat, and to control my anger in the real world." Kai said. "How do you make an ice clone?" Elsa wondered. "It's simple, all you have to do is use your powers and think exactly of what you need." Kai answered. "Like so, I will show you how to summon and ice clone." He closed his eyes and shot ice and snow at the ground. The snow and ice swirl around and it formed to create an ice copy of Kai. "That is so cool." Elsa said in amazement. "What else can you do? I don't think there is anything that you know that I don't know." "I can gladly teach you some things I know." Kai answered with a smile. "I will teach you some easy moves and how to control them. However, there are some moves that takes months to perfect, and they take a long time to get the hang of it."

After a couple of hours of training Elsa with some new moves, Kristoff and Olaf arrived at the training spot. "Kai, I have spoken to pappy, and he can give me and Anna ice powers like you and Elsa's" Kristoff said with excite. "Excellent." Kai and Elsa said in happiness. "And not only that, I can confirm that Hans dose indeed have fire powers like you mention earlier." Kristoff said. "I knew it." Kai said in a depressed expression. "Fortunately, I can tell where he is because I can sense his powers radiating from him. I've learned that when I arrived to Arendelle. I could sense Elsa's powers since I've been living with her." "Somehow, I could feel that I too have been sensing yours at a far distance." Elsa said. "You sure are a quick learner Elsa." Kai said in agreement. "If all goes as planned, we can sure over-power Hans with our powers, but he's only coming for me."

Kristoff said that the elder troll will be expecting us tonight. For the time being, Elsa wanted to be with Kai for the duration of the day. "Kai, can you join me in my quarters?" Elsa asked Kai as they returned to the castle. "I have a little favor to ask of you." They made their way to her room, and she told him to take a seat on her bed. "If you defeat Hans and restore peace here, not only will I forever be in your dept, but I would like you to become our new King." Kai was in such of a big shock that frost and ice shot out of his eyes and hands from hearing this offer. The ice and frost accidentally hit picture of her parents on the wall. "Uh...oops." Kai said in embarrassment. "I knew that this place would be full of surprises, but holy crap, this was the biggest shock that I have ever experience since your question of love at first sight. I would be honored to take part of this offer, but wouldn't we need to be married first?" Elsa told him everything that he would need to do to become king here like her parents before her. "So all I need to do is," He began. "bring peace to the kingdom, ask for your hand in marriage, attend your sisters wedding, and learn what it takes to be a king. Sounds difficult, but I will love to do it with you by my side, which reminds me. I have a surprise for you in my room."

As they head towards his room, Elsa was wondering what he had to show her. Upon reaching his room, he asked her to sit on the bed with her eyes closed. Kai reached into his shelves and pulled out a small box from it. He walked up to her and bent on one knee. "Okay Elsa, open them." When she opened them, she was in the same amount of shock like Kai was a bit ago. "Elsa, ever since I arrived here, I knew I would meet you in person." Kai said. "But I never thought you would let me live here as your guardian. After what you told me from your room, I began to feel more stronger and confident for this moment. Elsa, the snow queen of Arendelle, will you marry me?" He opened the box and it revealed a small diamond ring inside. "Is that my mother's ring?" Elsa asked as tears were coming out of her eyes. "Yes." Kai answered. "Anna told me that this was meant to be passed down to you. Before your mother left, she left this behind to make sure it didn't get lost. So, what do you say my little snowflake?" "OH KAI YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Elsa yelled as he slipped the ring on her finger. He jumped up and they toke each other in their arms.

A few minutes later, a servant came into Kai's room, and told them that the time has come. The elder is now expecting them. "Milady, is that your mother's ring on your finger?" The servant asked. Elsa told him everything that has happened. "Your highness, that is spectacular news." He said. "I assume that he has been told of what he needs to know what to do to become king of Arendelle correct?" Kai nodded and he will do whatever it takes to win this position. Afterwards, Kai and Elsa mounted Sven with Anna and Kristoff, and they set out to the troll clan. After a half and hour of riding, they arrived at the clans location near the mountains. "Greetings, your highness." The elder said as he approached. He slowly turned towards Kai. "Ah, you must be Kai. I have been told great things about you by Kristoff and others. Are you ready for this ritual?" Kai nodded to the troll. "Very well. Kristoff, Anna, step forward and lie down here in these holes." Anna and Kristoff went into the hole and remain still in position. "Now, I will need a sample of both of your powers." The elder said to Kai and Elsa. They have given him a small sample of their powers to him. "When I put these inside of you, you will have the same powers as them. This curse will be temporary. You have 24 hours to keep these powers to stop Hans."

He began to speak in a chant and the powers in his hands swirled around them and began to move into their bodies. Their bodies turned pale white, and their hair turned to white. After the ritual was complete, Kristoff and Anna reached out and pulled themselves out of their holes. "I feel so cold on the inside." Anna said. "Well, I guess it's safe to say that the ritual was a success." "It's okay Anna." Elsa said moving towards her. "You will get used to it later on." "Remember this." The elder spoke. "You only have 24 hours till this curse is lifted. When the sun disappears tomorrow night, the powers will be gone. If you use too much of it, the curse will be lifted sooner then originally. Be very careful with these powers." After thanking them for the warning and for the powers, everyone returned to the kingdom to train up for Hans. But before they made it back to the castle, a ship had docked. "Oh no." Kai said after seeing the symbol on the sail of the crows nest. "It's from the Southern Isles. He wasn't suppose to be here till tomorrow." They made their way to the dock and saw that Hans was no where to be seen on the ship. "Ah Kai, I had a hunch you would be here." The boat dock owner said. "These 3 said that they know you." "You may not remember us," one of them said. "but a mother, father and your brother never forgets their youngest."


	7. Chapter 7

Kai was in a lost for words and focus. His long lost family that he was force to leave in the Southern Isles had finally found him. "Mom, Dad, Raxyn is that you?!" Kai yelled. "It's us Kai." his father said. "It's been so long little brother." "Raxyn said as he reached out and hugged his brother. Afterwards, his entire family hugged Kai for what seemed like it lasted for 10 minutes. Once they finally let go of him, Kai was in tears of joy that his family was safe and doing well. "How did you know I was here?" he asked. "Hans was in so much rage that you were still alive and living at Arendelle." his mother said. "We wanted to make sure that Hans does not find and kill you. We lost you once, we are not losing you again." "Hey Kai." Elsa said as she was sitting on a bench near the docks. "Who are those people?" "Elsa, these are my family." he answered. "Elsa, meet my mother Ruby, my father Will, and my brother Raxyn. Everyone, meet the queen of Arendelle herself. This is Elsa, A.K.A my fiance, her sister Anna, Kristoff, the head ice deliverer here, and Olaf, the happy cheerful snowman who loves warm hugs."

After they were all introduced, Ruby began to tell Kai and Elsa what's happening. "Hans is coming here at the break of dawn tomorrow, and he isn't coming alone. He has been infused with the power of fire to burn down Arendelle. He will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants." Kai, who already knew that Hans was coming, was in great shock and fear that his nightmare vision the other night was indeed coming true. "I knew that he was coming here to finish what he began with me, but I didn't know that he will destroy Arendelle as well. "Fortunately, I learned a way to tell where he is. I can sense his energy radiating from within him." Kai walked towards the end of the docks with Elsa right behind him. "I sense his energy getting closer by the minute Elsa." Kai whispered. "We must warn your people, and get them to safety. If what my family says is true, then we must act now."

During the rest of the night, Kai, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the others were developing a plan to get everyone away from the kingdom from Hans fire powers. Kai told his family that he has been training for this very moment when he would have to face him once again. Elsa has a plan of evacuating the kingdom before the arrival of Hans. She decided to stay with Kai until he arrives. After everyone has a plan, they all turned in for the night, except for Kai and Raxyn, who were out in the courtyard. "Brother, what will you and mom and dad do when he arrives?" Kai asked his brother, "We will help with the evacuation and afterwards, we will follow them." Raxyn answered. "You wont stay?" Kai asked. "I thought we should stay together till the end. I've been away from you guys for 5 years man. 5 long years." "I know that, we all know that." Raxyn said to his brother who was building up anger within. "I promise we will be together as a family once again when this is all over."

By the next morning, Elsa had given her guards the alert, and sent them to evacuate the kingdom. "ELSA!" Kai shouted to her and running towards her. "I sense him. Hans will be here in 2 hours sharp. We need to get everyone out of here now!" "Calm down Kai." Elsa said. "We have just begun the evacuation. This will be more then enough time before he gets here. Besides, my fate will be with the kingdom." Kai, who was still in a state of fear, agreed that the evacuation would take a short amount of time, but he wants to ensure that everyone will not suffer from Hans flames. Once the evacuation was nearly complete, Kai was getting more scared and angry that Hans was getting closer. Ice was forming around him and the water near the dock began to freeze. "Hey Kai, you alright." Elsa said as she was coming out of the castle grounds. "Relax sweetie. We will be rid of him for good once we team up against him. And we can go the rest of our lives together forever. Remember your words the other night?" she asked him as she showed her the ring on her finger.

Kai realized that he has been focusing on the negative for so long that he remembered that his friends and family has been on his side since his arrival. "Elsa, I have so much to thank you for. Ever since I arrived here, you've given me so much more then I thought. Now it's time for me to return the favor. I swore to protect you and this kingdom, and I'm not going back on it." "That's right." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly, someone in the distance has shouted, "SHIP AHOY!" After that shout, Kai's heart sank and was getting more scared then ever before. "We need to get into position and ready with the plan." Kai said in a fast pace. "You remember what you need to do right?" Elsa nodded and told him what she will do. Afterward, Kai sent out to hide and strike when things get ugly at Arendelle.

The boat arrived and Hans and his trusted guards departed. "Ah Arendelle." he said. "It's been 3 years and now you will be mine. But before hand, I must find Kai, and terminate him." His fists clenched as flames appeared as he began to search for Kai. "Greetings Prince Hans." Elsa said with Anna, Kristoff and her guards. "He have been expecting you, and we have some news. Kai is still here but we don't know for sure." "I thought I told you in that letter I sent to find and kill him, and I'll take whats left." Hans said with anger as flames appeared around his body. "You will help me find him or else." "OR ELSE WHAT HANS!" someone shouted from behind. Kai had been waiting for them at the end of the bridge. "Ahh there you are Kai." Hans said as they approached him. "I must say that I'm actually happy to see you still alive and well. Now I have the chance to take it all away from you." Kai began to grow angry that ice formed around him. The ice began to form into a royal battle armor with an ice sword, shield and the symbol of Arendelle on the chest plate. "Leave Arendelle out of this." Kai said. "This is between you and me Hans. You will never claim this place for yourself. Your lust for power and your over-inflated ego is making you do it's dirty work. If you won't listen to my words, then let's settle this once and for all."


	8. Chapter 8

Hans began to step towards Kai with a sword that he had on his belt. As he pulled it out, the steel had turned to fire. "Gentlemen." he said to his guards. "Keep an eye on them wont you?" "As you wish sir." one of them said. Kai began to step forward towards Hans with his sword and armor in hand. "Before we settle this," Kai said. "Why are you really here in Arendelle? Are you here to claim it for yourself, or planning on destroying this place for your amusement?" "Kai, your so suspicious aren't you?" Hans said with a grin on his face. "Of course I'm here to take over this place with an iron fist, and rule over these people with my rules. But before I can do any of that, I must kill you, and dethrone the queen and everyone else that lives in the castle." "Your lying to me." Kai said with anger. "I know your here to destroy everything here for revenge on not claiming it in the first place 3 years ago. It's true you are here for me, but not taking over this place. Don't bother denying it, a few people in your kingdom told us before you arrived. My family.

With that, Hans eyes widen with shock, which then began to turn into anger and rage. "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THEM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Hans shouted. "It doesn't matter now anyway. Now Kai you snow monster, TIME TO DIE!" Hans charged at Kai with his flame sword, and Kai did the same with his ice sword. When the swords collided, the true fight had begun. Both Kai and Hans were sword fighting for what seemed like a half an hour now until Kai said, "Just how I remember you by. You always fight for all the wrong reasons and rely on your over-inflated ego." "Oh is that so?" Hans yelled. "Then maybe you were expecting a bigger challenge then? Fine then." Kai watched as he removed his sword and scabbard from him and threw it aside. His body then began to catch fire upon catching his breath afterwards. "Finally some excitement." Kai said as he did the same with his armor and weapons.

Meanwhile, the guards were still watching Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf as the battle continued. "Tell us something." one of the guards spoke. "How dose it feel to watch you own guardian fall to Hans, the Fire King himself?" "I think that Kai is still going to win this battle and save my kingdom." Elsa said with anger. "Or have you forgotten who your dealing with?" As she asked, ice began to form around them. She launched them straight at the guards and they hit them in the head, knocking them out cold. Elsa froze their bodies to the ground to prevent them from getting back up to defend Hans. "Elsa, I hope you have a plan." Anna yelled as she was watching Kai and Hans shoot out fire and ice at each other. "Of course I do." Elsa began. "All we got to do is help out." " Sounds easy enough." Kristoff said as he began to for an ice ball about the size his hand. He chucked it right at Hans, and hit him right at the back of his head. "What the?" Hans yelled with confusion. "He turned around as he saw that Elsa, Anna and Kristoff began to join in, and Olaf cheering for them on the sidelines. "WHY YOU MORONS!" Hans shouted to them, "THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN ME AND THE MONSTER!" He quickly shot out a fireball at Kai and hit him square in the chest. He then shot out a huge amount of flames at them and nearly hit Elsa.

As Hans began to fight Elsa, the temperature around them began to drop dramatically around them. The kingdom began to freeze up fast, the fountains froze stiff and the flowers began to wilt. The ground around Kai began to swirl with snow and frost. "For the last time Hans." Kai said with a growling-like sound. As he stood up and faced him, Kai's eyes were glowing bright white. "I AM NOT A MONSTER! I AM A HUMAN!" He then opened his mouth, and it too began to glow bright white. Snow and ice were being absorbed withing and after a power inhale of snowing air, Kai exhaled it out. A powerful beam of frost and ice blasted out of his mouth and hit Hans in the chest. The impact of that blast sent him flying back at a far distance. "WHOA!" Anna shouted after she saw Hans fly from the beam. "That was beautiful Kai." Elsa said as she was running towards Kai. As she approached, Kai fell to his knees in exhaustion. "That attack took out a whole lot of my strength." He said with a weak voice. "This is where you guys come in. I need you to distract him while I regain my stamina. Just give me about 5 or 10 minutes to rest a bit."

As Kai went to catch his breath and regain his energy, Hans stood up next to the castle where he crashed at with flames erupting around him. "KAI!" He shouted so loud that everyone can hear him. "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS! YOU WILL PAY! YOUR ALL MINE!" After the shout, he blasted a piece of the castle with his powers, and the castle from that side began to catch fire. "NO, NOT MY HOME!" Elsa shouted with fear. Ice began to form around here dramatically and the temperature began to drop more. This caused another eternal snowfall to happen in the kingdom. Once Kai regained his energy, he saw that his future wife was now in tears of loss and fear. Then, an idea came to Kai. "Elsa, keep unleashing you powers!" Kai yelled to her. "This may actually give us the chance we need against him. Every time I attack him, he slows down." Elsa turned around with sadness. "How can you be so sure?" She asked. "Remember what you told me what you did 3 years ago after you went to the mountains and lived alone?" Kai asked her. "Remember what you did to know your full potential? All I need you to do is this." Kai reached out for her hand and brought her in close and whispered, "Let it go."

Once Elsa heard him say it, Elsa kissed him so hard on the lips that she insisted on staying with him of what he planned on doing. "Every time I attack, he slows down." Kai explained to her. "This could give me the advantage I may need. I need you to tell Anna and Kristoff to put out that flame on the castle and try to slow him down more, then I'll use my ice breath to attack from the inside. Time to extinguished this flame from within once and for all." "How are you going to get close enough to do so without him noticing?" Elsa asked with confusion. "I'll sneak up from behind while I charge up and catch him by surprise." Kai said as his eyes began to glow. "It's time we save Arendelle from his flaming terror once and for all, and we can spend the rest of our lives together with happiness and problem free."

Elsa agreed with this plan and she ran off to alert Anna and Kristoff of the plan. Kai began to walk his way towards Hans at a steady pace as he continued to charge up. As he continued onward, he closed his eyes and began to whisper, "All mighty creature of winter, I beg of thee please lend me your power. Transform myself form a body of snow, and give me the strength to deal the finally blow. I have prayed to you, played our humble game and now I shall call out thy name. ICE DRAGON OF OVERVINTRA!" As he said the chant, ice and snow swirled around him and Kai began to transform into a creature that's half human and half dragon. He emerged with ice scales on his arms, diamond shaped eyes and powerful ice wings on his back. "HANS!" Kai shouted out to him as he approached. Hans had just finished over-powering Anna and Kristoff, who both were drained of all of there temporary powers, and Elsa was out of breath. As they both looked at Kai's general direction of where he shouted, they were all were in a state of shock they they were at a loss for words and motionless. "WELL I MUST SAY KAI!" Hans said with shock. "I KNEW I SHOULD'VE FINISHED YOU OFF EARLIER! BUT THIS GIVES ME A BETTER CHALLENGE!" As Kai approached, he stops and said to him. "Leave now, and never return. If you do this, I will spare you life, but if you attack me, it will be your last."


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa was so out of breath that she is struggling to get up and help Kai out, but she kept falling onto her knees. "ME, SURRENDER TO YOU!?" Hans lashed out to Kai. "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP TO YOU YOU ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!" Kai went silent for a short moment from that shout. "Well." Kai said. "That's a new one. I was actually getting used to you calling me a monster. People have always refer to me as one, but being named the abominable snowman, I will admit I'm impressed. But, since you wont leave this place forever, then you leave me with no choice. I'll have to force you out." Kai was just about to attack with his powers when Hans began to glow bright. Flames began to swirl around him, and Hans began to scream in the flames. The flames were so intense that Kai was forced to move at least 20 feet away. Elsa managed to keep her cool by summoning her powers to use as a shield from the heat. As he emerged from the flames, Kai was now in a state of shock and fear. Hans became bigger, stronger and angrier then ever before.

"Tell me something Kai." Hans said in a growling sound. "Have you ever seen something like this before? Let me show you it's full potential." "HANS YOU MUST STOP THIS NOW!" Kai shouted. "YOU CANNOT CONTAIN THAT KIND OF POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! YOU WILL END UP DESTROYING EVERYONE HERE, INCLUDING YOU!" Hans was no longer listening to him as he began to charge right at Kai and gave him a powerful punch to the face. Kai was sent flying and landed head first into the ice cold fjord. Kai landed to the bottom softly and began to think in his mind. 'Oh man, Hans is stronger then ever now. I'll need to catch him by surprise somehow.' But then, an idea hit him in. 'Wait, his powers are growing weaker the longer he uses them...THAT'S IT! HIS POWERS ARE TEMPORARY!' With a plan in mind, he resurfaced and made his way towards land, but before he made it to shore, he saw that the kingdom has engulfed in flames. The scene in front of him made him had a flashback to that nightmare he had a few days ago. "NO! THAT NIGHTMARE I HAD, IT'S ACTUALLY COMING TRUE!"

Kai ran across the bridge to stop the flames, but the flames were too intense for him to extinguished due to them being too wild. "ELSA, ANNA, KRISTOFF, OLAF!" Kai screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He saw the same figure moving towards him and he was engulfed in flames around him. "HANS!" Kai shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" "They are all suffering my wraith and they will obey me forever." Hans growled. "They will definitely listen to me when I finish you off now, and what better way to do so when I blow this place so smithereens." Hans began to charge up his powers and he began to glow to a bright orange. The flames were being absorbed into his body. "HANS!" Kai shouted. "PLEASE, YOU MUST STOP THIS NOW! YOU WILL END UP DESTROYING YOURSELF IF YOU CANNOT CONTAIN IT'S POWERS BEYOND YOUR BODIES LIMIT!" Hans continued to charge up without listening to Kai's warnings.

Realizing it's too late to save him, Kai ran to where Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were at. "GUYS!" Kai shouted. "THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN BUT WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! HANS IS ABOUT TO SELF DESTRUCT AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Scared for their lives, Elsa and the others joined him as they ran as fast as they could to get out of the blast radius. Once they were safely out of the kingdom, Kai came to a halt right outside the bridges entrance. "Kai." Elsa said to him as he was looking back. "What are you doing? We got to get away from here." He didn't move at all. He slowly closed his eyes and said, "Elsa, there is one thing that I can do to at least get him away from the kingdom and leave everything else unscathed. It might end up destroying me, but I swore to protect it at any price." Snow and ice swirled around him and he began to transform once again to a full ice dragon. "KAI DON'T DO IT!" Both Elsa and Anna yelled. "I CAN'T LOOSE YOU LIKE THIS!" Elsa yelled with tears pouring out of her eyes. "WE SAID WE BE TOGETHER WITH NO MORE PROBLEMS, AND NOW YOU PLAN ON SACRIFICING YOURSELF TO STOP THIS?!" The dragon looked towards them. "Elsa." Kai's voiced echoed out. "I'm speaking to you with telepathy. I have to try. This is the only thing that I have left to save this place. I promise to try to return. If not then...I'm sorry for failing you all. Farewell."

He turned around and shot out to the sky, leaving Elsa and the others behind. He reached Hans, who was about to explode at any moment. Once he grabbed him, he took off as fast as he could, and headed straight towards the mountain where the ice palace stood. He managed to reach the main hall but once he let go of Hans, he exploded with a powerful force of flames. The impact sent Kai flying and he fell all the way to the bottom. He watched as the palace exploded above. "Elsa." He said weakly. "I have done it. You are all save. I have no regrets, my journey with you has been the best in my life. Elsa, I'm sorry for doing this, and...I love you." As Kai's eyes began to fade out and went blanked, his spirit began to leave his body. While his spirit remained asleep, he heard a sound that sounded like whispers. "This must be the one that saved Arendelle." The voice said. "Elsa was right about you all along, but you are to young to come here." "Sorry son." Another voiced said nearby. "Looks like you don't have a place here yet. Return to your body now, and we will see you when the time comes when you reach a ripe old age."

Kai had felt like his body had been bruised all over, as well as a broken shoulder when his spirit returned. Once he slowly came around, he realized he was in his room at the castle. "I'm back in my room?" He whispered to himself. He began to sit up slowly, and once he was upright, he checked to make sure his powers were still there. He waved his finger and ice and snow created a sculpture of Elsa in front of him. Happy that he is now back, he grabbed a nearby object to use as a walking stick and make his way to Elsa's chambers. Once he arrived, he saw that Elsa wasn't there. After doing some more walking, he got enough strength to continue one with out he object. He later found her at the garden with tears coming out of her eyes realizing her loved one was dead. "Hey Elsa." Kai said to her. She looked up to where the voiced came from and eyed him. "Do you want to build a snowman?" He asked. Elsa screamed with happiness that she ran towards him and tackled him to a hug. She squeezed him so hard that Kai began to scream out in pain due the bruises he has. "ELSA!" Kai yelled out in pain. "BRUISES! HURTING! HERE!" "Oh Kai." Elsa said happily as she lessened the hug. "I can't believe your still alive. The doctors said you were dead and only a miracle would've saved you. Once I knew that all hope was lost, I gave up everything for you." Kai then told her everything that happened while his spirit left him. He told her about the voiced he heard as well. Once he finished up, he later asked her, "Isn't there a wedding to be had soon?"


	10. Chapter 10

After realizing the wedding is next week, Elsa and Kai hurried towards her servants to prepare the wedding. "We are way ahead of you Your Majesty." one of her servants spoke out. "We have already begun sorting things out and getting the main hall prepared for our people." Elsa breathed a sigh of relief once she heard the news that the wedding is already underway. "Elsa." Kai said. "How did you guys find me anyway?" "We didn't actually." Elsa said. "Marshmallow found you unconscious at the bottom of the mountain after his home got blown up by the explosion." "And what about Hans?" He asked. "Any sign of his body?" "No." Elsa said. "His body is still missing at this moment. It's likely that he destroyed himself upon using that blast of deadly flames."

Kai, who was actually upset that Hans was still missing, insisted that he go up towards the ice palace was at, and do a little look around the area. "I'm going with you." Elsa demanded. "Besides, I've been wanting a ride on your dragon form now that I've seen you transform." "Speaking of which." Kai began as they made their way outside. "Do you know how long I've been out? It felt like I was out for hours." "Actually, you were out for what seem like a day and a half, last time we checked." Elsa said. "We were actually planning to have you buried here in the garden so that your spirit will always be close to me." Kai understood that Elsa really wanted him close to her even in death. "Alright, are you ready?" Kai said as snow and ice began to swirl around him. "I'm ready for anything." Elsa said as she watched as Kai turned dragon once again. "One of these days you better show me how to become a dragon or something."

As she climbed onto his back, Kai took off at a steady pace. In a few minutes, they have reached whats left of the palace. "Wow." Elsa said with sadness. "There's literally nothing left of the palace." "And to make it worst," Kai's voiced echoed out. "I can't sense Hans power anywhere. In fact, I don't think there's anything left of him anywhere either." After searching for a few minutes, Elsa shouted out, "KAI! OVER HERE!" Kai walked towards her and there in the snow, Hans body has been found. Kai began to examine his nerve spots on his neck and arms for any pulses. "Nothing." Kai said. "The man named Hans is dead." "Lets take him to the kingdom." Elsa said. "I know what to do with his body."

Kai and Elsa collected Hans's stone cold body and took him to Arendelle. They had prepared a coffin for him to return to the Southern Isles for a funeral of their dead prince. Elsa ordered a few of her servants and guards to deliver his body to the Southern Isles and tell them what happened. After a few hours of preparation, they had begun to set sail for the Southern Isles. Meanwhile, everyone else had begun to finish up for the wedding tomorrow. "Oh I'm so excited for my sister." Elsa said. "I hope things go well for them tomorrow, especially when I have to give my blessing to Kristoff." "Not to mention that we have ours the day afterwards, right?" Kai asked. "Of course Kai." Elsa said. "Like I would forget our own wedding, and your coronation. By the way, your family was looking for you earlier. They wanted to say that they hope your future will be a bright one here in Arendelle and that you will rule over it peacefully." "Where are they?" Kai demanded. "They left with Hans's body a while ago." "I'm sorry but I need to go see them." Kai hurried off outside and turned into a dragon and went to chase after the boat. It didn't take him long to find it. Once he had found it, he landed on the main deck of the boat.

Kai's family were inside the captains quarters with Hans's body in the coffin. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Kai asked his family,who were surprised to see their youngest alive and well. "When we saw you supposedly dead, we thought that there was no point of being there anymore." Raxyn said. "We didn't want to see you like that ever again." "I'm alive now, so why not come back with me?" Kai said with a sad look. "Our place is at the isles." Ruby said. "Our future is at the isles. We must return and live our lives there. Yours is at Arendelle, son. So please, return and don't look back." Kai, who began to have tears flowing out of his eyes, accepted her wishes and gave them all his good-byes. "I will return to see you guys once again." Kai yell out as he began to go dragon and flew off to the kingdom.

After he returned, Elsa was told of what happened with his family. Elsa began to feel just as bad as he was. "If that's what your family wants, then just go with the flow." Anna said, who came from behind Kai and overheard the news. "I know, but I just feel like it's wrong to do that." Kai said. "Come on Kai." Anna said as she reached out to grab his shoulder. "Don't feel sorry, they are just trying to keep you safe." After Kai went to his room to clear his mind, he accepted reality as it is and listened to his families demand. "I won't disappoint you all." Kai said as he looked out his window. "I'll make you proud and live up to my promise."

As the wedding day grew near, Elsa was helping with Anna with her wedding gown. "Think you can add a hint of your powers into it?" Anna asked. "Let's find out." Elsa said with a giggle. She twirled her finger around her gown and a few patches of snow and ice appeared on her dress. "Oh, Elsa." Anna said. "It's beautiful. I love it so much. You think Kristoff will love it." Elsa nodded to her. "I know he will." After they were finished, they got things prepared for what Anna will expect for the wedding tomorrow. Meanwhile, Kai was helping Kristoff with his suit. "Now this is what I call a look of a fixer upper." Kristoff said as he was looking t himself in the mirror. "Dare I even ask?" Kai said. "It's a dumb story that happened 3 years ago." Kristoff said. He began to tell Kai everything that happened with Anna and his family. Kai went into an outrageous giggle that he had to move towards the window to calm down a bit. "That is amazing, it's hilarious." Kai said with tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

After some preparation, the big day had arrived. The kingdom had begun to make their way to the main hall to the garden where the wedding is taking place. The wedding had begun with the vows between Kristoff and Anna with the highest church priest marrying them. After they had said their 'I dos' they have begun to live their lives together at long last. Elsa began to feel teary eyed now that Anna is living her lives with happiness with Kristoff. The celebration lasted till nightfall. The next day, it's Kai and Elsa's turn. Kai had arrived with a snow-like suit that looked like Elsa's fathers royal suit, and Elsa's gown looks like her ice gown, but with more snowflakes and decorations on it. After the ceremony of their marriage, Kai's coronation began soon afterwards. The ceremony was more nerve-wrecking for Kai. So much so that he was beginning to feel how Elsa felt on her coronation day 3 years ago. The coronation, like the wedding yesterday, lasted till nightfall.

And so with no more problems in Arendelle, Kai and Elsa had spend their new lives together governing their kingdom. 5 years later, they had begun to raise a family with twins; Icezer the boy, who's ice powers were beginning to develop slowly, but somewhat hard to control every once in a while, and Glacier the girl, who's powers are like her fathers, but with sadness as her main emotional problem. "Well Elsa." Kai said as he was holding his son. "We finally have an heir that will carry out my legacy when the time comes." Elsa, who was right next to him said, "Yep, and Glacier will be my heir when her time comes as well. We are never gonna be apart ever again." With Arendelles new royal family stronger then ever before, Arendelle will be ready for the time to come when it's new future will be unfolded, and everyone living happily ever after in the end.

**THE END!**


	11. Epilogue

Hello everybody. TheDrock900 here and I'm here to say thank you all so much for reading the story Frozen The Deep Freeze. If you like what you read then give it a favorite. If you want to make this story more well-known then please share with this story with your friends anywhere. Before you go, I would like to give a little back story of what made me want to express my imaginations of this fan made sequel as well as talk about the characters.

I really love Frozen, a lot. Ever since I saw it in theaters more then a year ago, I just could not stop thinking about it. I always wondered what would happen next. But luck has it, an idea came to me and just told me to create a story what happens 3 years later after the plot happened in the movie. I decided to throw in a little love moments in there and make a couple of characters more dangerous. All in all, it looked like it was a great story that I ever made in my life.

When it came to Kai, my character creation, I wanted to make him based around myself with my personalities and appearance. Sure I didn't go into great details on him but I found it kinda irrelevant at the time. In the original movie, there was a character named Kai as well, so to make sure it wasn't going to be creepy in any way, I decided to scrape that person from the story to make this more one sided towards the new Kai. Kai's powers are like that of Elsa's, but with anger being his emotional problem, which is actually a thing I had ought it in the past but that's another story.

When it came to Hans, I wanted him to be more of a monster, then an actual person. So with some thinking, my mind when BING BANG BOOM and decided to make him a pyrokinetic maniac. As many people know, people that play with fire, they are going to get burned. BUT NOT THIS CRAZY PSYCHOPATH! I was hoping that this would give him the edge in overpowering Elsa, and later Kai, to take over Arendelle so that he can do whatever he pleases. Which he did pretty well until a thought came to mind.

I really had a thing for dragons in my life. So I did some thinking of what kind of dragon should be used in this. I made a made up legend in the Southern Isles of one with the power of snow and ice and have the Dragon of Overvintra be that persons defender. The word Overvintra is a word for winter in Sweden, so I thought it would be a good fit. Kai's half dragon form is in a reference of Sol Badguys appearance called the Dragon Install, but except replace flames with ice, and the full dragon form is a reference of the Pure Ice Dragon from Dragon City.

The rest of the characters were just as their normal selves, with the additions to a couple of them. I tried make them like they were in the movie, and I think I did well on them. The only character that I tried to throw in the story and give him more time was Sven. That reindeer was very useful in the movie, but I just couldn't find areas in my story for him. So sorry to all Sven fans out there for not seeing much of him.

As for Kai's family, I wanted to do something original in this story. When it came to Raxyn, he is actually based on my older brother Ryan. For any Kingdom Hearts fans out there, you probably figured out by now that Raxyn is his Nobodies name. As for Ruby and Will, I wanted them to be like any ordinary parents. But after they made their appearance, they began to fade from the story as they were kinda short lived in this one.

So I think that pretty much covers up everything I wanted to talk about in this story. With the confirmation of a sequel to Frozen, which is currently 'In the makings,' I hoped you all enjoyed this story. Once again, thank you all so much for reading this story. Check out some other stuff I done on YouTube if you wish, and I might see you in the next story. SEE YA MATES!


End file.
